The present invention relates to a parking station supervisory system for automatically effecting the supervision of a parking station, such as a vehicle entry and a vehicle departure, or calculation and collection of a parking fee, and more particularly to a parking station supervisory system with the provision of means capable of preventing a traffic congestion when a vehicle is leaving.
In a conventional parking station supervisory system constituted such that calculation and collection of a parking fee is automatically conducted and the parking station is controlled by either a man or unman, a parking fee adjusting device is installed at an exit of the parking station and when a parking ticket is inserted, it calculates the parking fee by reading the vehicle entry time recorded on the ticket and opens an exit gate only after payment of the parking fee for allowing a vehicle to leave. Therefore, when leaving, the driver must drive a vehicle up to the parking fee adjusting device for effecting settlement of the parking fee. Since he has to effect the settlement of the parking fee while driving the vehicle, he not only experiences inconvenience but also apts to encounter the risk of comparatively high possibility of traffic accident because he has to give his attention to both driving and settlement. Moreover, since it takes time for settlement or adjustment of the parking fee, a long waiting line of leaving vehicles is often seen especially in a giant parking station, which eventually compels drivers to pay unreasonable extra parking fees. Furthermore, in a giant parking station having a plurality of exits, comparatively expensive parking fee adjusting devices must be installed each at every exit. Therefore, the costs of the overall system become very expensive thus creating an ecconomic problem.